


Snow Drift

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Winter Weekend 2017, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: It was snowing again.  It had been snowing on and off for a few days, but never long enough for anything other than a few centimeters to accumulate.  Since winter began, Daichi and Koushi had established a routine in the morning.  Either Daichi or Koushi would go out and shovel their front walk as needed.  Whoever wasn't in charge of shoveling would make the other a cup of tea and breakfast, then they would gather on the couch for an afternoon of tea and cuddles.For DaiSuga Winter Weekend Day Two: Cozy/Chilly/Thaw





	Snow Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Team! Here's Day 2 of DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017! This one's a little shorter, but I think you'll like it. This is kind of a companion piece to one of my DaiSuga Week fics called "If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home". This takes place a few years after that fic, and features the return of the Shiba Inu oc, Ryo!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this ficlet, and I'll see you all tomorrow!

It was snowing again.  It had been snowing on and off for a few days, but never long enough for anything other than a few centimeters to accumulate.  Since winter began, Daichi and Koushi had established a routine in the morning.  Either Daichi or Koushi would go out and shovel their front walk as needed, letting their Shiba Inu, Ryo, race through the ankle deep snow as they worked.  Whoever wasn't in charge of shoveling would make the other a cup of tea and breakfast.  If they had work, they'd eat, then leave for work.  But if it was a shared day off, they'd set up a nest of blankets on the couch.  Ryo would get a quick pat down with a towel once he was back inside, and then they would gather on the couch for an afternoon of tea and cuddles.

That morning, Daichi and Koushi took their time getting out of bed.  It was one of their shared days off, the snow was falling, the air was chilly, and their bed provided all of the cozy warmth they could want.  They spent the better part of the morning swapping gentle, languid kisses until Ryo decided it was time for breakfast and leapt up onto the bed.  Daichi—being the ever indulgent husband—got up to take care of their four-legged child while Koushi burrowed back under the covers.  Within minutes, Daichi returned to bed, two cups of tea in hand.  The smell of tea was enough to entice Koushi into a sitting position.  Daichi handed him a cup, then joined him in bed with his own cup.  They drank in relative silence, letting the warmth spread through their limbs.  The caffeine pulled them fully into the realm of consciousness, and they climbed out of bed to get ready for the day.

Fully dressed and caffeinated, Daichi and Koushi decided that they would shovel the front walk together.  The work would go faster with two, and they could return to the warmth of their house sooner, they reasoned.  They pulled on their coats, gloves, boots, and hats, pausing to trade soft kisses as they did.  Ryo knew his fathers were preparing to go outside.  He danced with excitement, barking at his fathers to hurry along.  Daichi and Koushi finished tying their bootlaces, and the three stepped outside.  Ryo dashed off as Daichi and Koushi grabbed the shovels and got to work. 

They were about halfway done when the first snowball was thrown.  Koushi looked up in time to see a ball of white hurtling in his direction.  The snowball connected with his chest; Daichi looked incredibly smug that he'd hit his target.  Working rapidly devolved into an all out snowball war.  It was husband against husband as Daichi and Koushi threw tightly packed snowballs at each other from hastily constructed walls of snow.  Ryo chased the snowballs as they flew back and forth, barking as he ran from one snow fort to the other.  After ten minutes of near-stalemate conditions, Koushi called Ryo to his side.  He gathered up a giant pile of snow, and with a rather absurd battle cry, he and Ryo leapt from behind the wall of snow and sprinted towards Daichi.  Daichi backed away from his own snow fort and ran.  Koushi and Ryo chased Daichi around the yard, finally catching up to him and dumping the armful of snow onto his shoulders.  Daichi yelped as some of the snow got into his shirt.  Koushi declared himself the victor.  Daichi conceded victory to Koushi, but got his revenge by dumping Koushi into a snow bank once they had finished shoveling the front walk.

Free of the snow bank and cheeks pink from the cold, the trio returned to the warmth of the house.  Soaked boots and damp outerwear were left in the genkan to dry.  Daichi toweled off Ryo as Koushi went to make tea, then went to grab blankets.  He met Koushi in the living room, and together, they made a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch.  They curled up under their comforter with Ryo nestled in between the two of them.  The trio settled in for their cozy afternoon, and outside, the snow still fell.


End file.
